


A Nygmobblepot Valentine

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Mayor Cobblepot "accidentally" invites his Chief of Staff Nygma to dinner on Valentine's Day.





	A Nygmobblepot Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Nygmobblepot Valentines Day fic but didn't quite make it in time. 
> 
> Thank you for this wonderful fandom 💕

Edward knocked to announce his arrival and slowly opened the door. “Mister Mayor? You wanted to see me,” he peeked around the opening.

“Yes, please, Ed come in,” Oswald waved him in the office. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I can explain,” he entered the office and closed the door behind him. “I beg of you, just… just let me explain.” He held his hand out.

“Explain what, Ed?” Oswald looked up from behind his desk in confusion. “You speak as though you are expecting a punishment.”

“Am I not?” it was his turn to be confused.

“Why, have you done something to deserve it?” it seemed Oswald almost smiled.

“If I have, I am not aware of it,” he admitted. “I have done all that you have asked of me.”

“That and more,” Oswald grinned at him. “This is why I have asked to speak to you. Not as punishment, for reward.”

“Mister Mayor?” If possible the thought of reward made him more nervous than the idea of punishment had, at least with that he had known what to expect. “I'm afraid I don't understand.”

“Ed, Ed, Ed,” Oswald motioned him closer. “I have told you, when we're alone please call me Oswald.”

“What is this about Oswald?” Maybe Oswald needed him to perform an especially difficult task for him, perhaps he wanted someone taken care of. Ed would show him, he would prove his loyalty.

“I…,” Oswald sighed. “Sit, Edward. I would have us speak on an equal level.”

“I would prefer to stand, if you do not mind,” he said. He felt more comfortable standing, he did not like to put down his guard.

“And I would prefer you to sit, my neck is strained by constantly looking up at you, you're much too tall Ed,” he began to stand. “But if you would like, I will stand as well, so we are both standing.”

“No, Mister Mayor, Oswald!” Ed stopped him. The Mayor's leg had been bothering him of late, he knew, even if Oswald was too proud to admit. “Now that you have mentioned it, I have been on my feet all morning, it would be good to sit.” He sat on the chair across from Oswald, he shifted, the seat was hard and uncomfortable. He missed the used worn furniture of his old place.

“Very well,” Oswald sat back down and steepled his hands. “It has recently come to my attention that you have been working very hard, I believe you have earned a night off.”

“I thank you, Oswald. But that is unnecessary. I like to work.” Working long hours kept him from thinking. And speaking to himself, although the other had been quiet lately, too quiet he worried. “If that will be all, I have the Lady's of Gotham banquet to plan-,” he started to stand.

“Sit, Edward,” Oswald cut in. “We're not finished here,” he sighed, and for the first looked nervous. “I was actually thinking we could both take the night off, I want to take you out for dinner, if you would accept my invitation.”

Ed sat back down. “Just the two of us?” It had been a while since it was just them, Oswald usually took Gabe or Butch, or both, everywhere. And Ed did not like Gabe and Butch, he did not like sharing Oswald.

“Well… yes, yes, of course, unless that would make you uncomfortable, or-,” Oswald looked down and started flipping through the rolex at his desk.

“I think I would like that, Oswald,” he nodded. “It sounds nice.”

Oswald looked up at him, a smile slowly forming. “Very good then, check the schedule if you would and make certain that it is clear.”

Edward picked up the schedule and flipped to the day. It was February 14th, the schedule was empty. Ed felt like there was something he was forgetting. But that would be impossible, he did not forget anything. “There is nothing planned, we have the day to ourselves it would seem.”

“Good then,” Oswald leaned forward and grinned. “It's a date.”

“A date, sir?” he cleared his throat, he was starting to feel a little uneasy.

“Yes, a dinner date, among two friends, if you will.”

“I… yes, of course,” he stammered, embarrassed. What else would Oswald have meant, of course it wouldn't be an actual date. He was relieved, then why did he also feel so disappointed. “Where should I make the reservation?”

“Already taken care of, I have a table for two reserved tonight at the Chez Noir,” Oswald leaned back.

“Oh, wow, Oswald, there's a six month wait for a table, how did you manage that on such short notice?” Ed was impressed.

“What can I say, it is good to have connections.”

“It is good to be Mayor, I suppose,” Ed said

“It was actually my other connections that were most useful here,” he chuckled.

“Did you… kill anyone?” Ed felt disappointed that he hadn't taken him on the job, hadn't he proven himself that he was more than capable of getting his hands dirty.

“For a table at the most prestigious restaurant in Gotham? Do not be crude,” Oswald answered. “I am not a common thug, Edward.”

“I… apologize, Oswald. What time is the reservation for?”

“We shall be there at nine tonight, you are dismissed, you have the rest of the day off,” Oswald looked down. Ed got up to leave. “One more thing, wear the new blue suit I bought you, would you? I will have Olga put it out for you.”

Ed stood. “Thank you, Oswald.” He bowed and left the office.

 

* * *

 

Edward sat in the back of limo, alone. Apparently Oswald had gone on ahead and left word with Butch to bring him to the restaurant at the appointed time. Butch had told him that Oswald and Gabe had arrived early to have “a word” with the owner, it would involve Oswald’s other business as Penguin then.

Butch did not like him, Ed knew. Butch thought he did not belong. He thought Oswald was too fond of him. And he had all but accused Ed of using Oswald for his own gain. The ride to the restaurant had been uncomfortably silent.

“We're here,” Butch pulled in and parked illegally in front of the restaurant. “You don't expect me to open the door for you, do you?” Ed put his hand on the handle. “Before you get out, check the compartment on the door, me and Gabe left a little something in there for you and the boss.”

Ed recognized when he was being the butt of a joke, he had enough experience in it after all. Butch and Gabe were like the bullies he had known throughout his life, in school and at the GCPD. But things were different now, now he had a friend, now he had Oswald. He was not afraid of the likes of Butch.

He slid the compartment open, inside was a small tube and condoms. He slammed it shut and felt himself blush. The thought of those items in relation with Oswald made him feel like a deviant, a pervert. And… a little excited.

Don't act like we've never thought of it, Eddie, his other voice whispered seductively.

He had thought about it, he admitted. He did not consider himself attracted to men, except for the odd crush here and there, but there was something he found very attractive about Oswald’s power. And he wanted that power to overpower him, in every way imaginable.

“Our job is to see to the safety of the boss's body, Nygma,” Butch laughed at him, watching his reaction through the rearview mirror. “If you need someone to tell you about the birds and the bees though, go find Gabe inside. That's way above my payroll.”

“Oswald said… he told me that we would be having dinner alone,” he tried not to sound disappointed. He had been looking forward to a night of getting Oswald to himself.

“My orders are to stay with the car,” he answered. “Gabe will join me as soon as you arrive. Don't worry, your little dinner date with the boss won't be interrupted. Not unless you try any funny business, Nygma.”

“You don't trust me,” Ed said to him.

“No, I don't. It's plain to see the boss is sweet on you, and I don't like seeing him taking advantage of by lowlife scum like you.” He shrugged. “Nothing personal. But I don't trust no one who worked for the GCPD goon squad. A man that changes loyalties like that, can't be trusted.”

Ed leaned forward. “I wonder, Butch, how does it feel swearing loyalty to the man that killed your first Mistress, Fish Mooney? I wonder, what she would have to say about your loyalty?”

“Listen here, punk,” Butch turned around to face him. “Be glad you're under the Penguin's umbrella, cause the moment he sees you for the gutter snake you are, it's gonna be,” he dragged his finger across his throat, “for you.”

“All I have to do is whisper in Oswald’s ear that you threatened me,” he spoke softly. “And it'll be your throat that's cut. You should remember that.”

“Penguin trusts me you little ba-.”

“Is that why I'll be in there eating dinner with the Penguin while you and Gabe are out here in the car eating cold sandwiches and warm beer? Maybe if you're good we'll bring you out a doggy bag.” Ed opened the door and got out. “I trust we understand each other,” he leaned in the car before shutting the door.

Ed leaned back against the door to catch his breath. Standing up to Butch had been exhilarating. Butch who was twice his size and couldn't touch him. It felt good to stand under the power of Penguin's umbrella.

But that was before he saw the crowd outside of the restaurant and that every pair of the eyes were on him. He thrived on attention but attention like this made him nervous, he felt the other take the reins. He threw his head back and walked to the door without giving the waiting crowd any mind.

“I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to get to the back of the line, sir,” the doorman made it sound like an insult.

“You may not be afraid yet, but you will be,” he leaned forward. “I have reservations, party of two. And he will not like that you have kept me.”

“Name, sir?” he sighed and brought up his clipboard.

“Nygma. Ed Nygma,” he said.

“I do not see your name on the list, Mister Nygma. I must ask that you leave.”

Oswald had stood him up. He had the wrong restaurant. Oswald had changed his mind. It was an elaborate prank of Butch and Gabe.

“I… there must be some mistake,” he stuttered. “If you would check again-.”

“There has been no mistake, please leave, or I will be forced to call security.”

Ed couldn't leave, if he left he had nothing to return to.

The restaurant door opened and Gabe came out, he had never been happier to see the older man. Although he would've preferred Oswald to come out himself, at least he had sent his bodyguard.

“This man is the guest of Mayor Cobblepot,” he folded his arms across his chest. “Should I let the Mayor know that you have detained his guest?”

“No… no, of course I did not mean to, I did not recognize Mister Nygma,” he bowed deeply. “Please forgive me, I did not realize that this man was the Mayor's Chief of Staff.”

“Come on. Penguin does not like to be kept waiting.”

Ed followed Gabe inside the restaurant. The decor was more pink than he would've expected. Pink hearts covered the walls and Cupids hanged from the ceiling. He was surprised that such a high-end restaurant had such tacky decorations, he would've expected such decor in a brothel.

Gabe led him through the back of the dining room, passing diners as Gabe made a path through the tables. Every table was occupied, it was apparently a very busy night for the restaurant. And they were mostly occupied by couples he noticed, a few were even holding hands across the table. He felt like he was missing something.

Gabe stopped at the table in the very back.

“Edward!” Oswald stood and held out his hands to Ed. “I feared you and Butch got lost, or that something had happened to you.”

“My apologies, Mayor Cobblepot,” he was aware of Gabe watching them closely. “There was some traffic.”

“Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for, Ed,” he took his hands. “You are here now, please take a seat. I hope you do not mind, I took the liberties of ordering for us both.” He pulled out the chair, Ed sat. “You may leave us, Gabe.”

“Page us if you run into any problems,” Gabe left them.

“You're wearing the blue suit, it looks very elegant on you, Ed,” Oswald sat across from him and spread the napkin across his lap. “As soon as I spotted that royal blue swatch at the tailor I knew it would bring out the shades of brown in your eyes.”

Ed adjusted his glasses, embarrassed at the compliment. His eyes were just brown, nothing remarkable in that. Oswald’s eyes on the hand shifted from blue to green as the light hit them, they were as remarkable as the man himself.

“Thank you, Oswald,” he fumbled with his own napkin. “You, ah, look very dashing yourself.” He was wearing a dark burgundy suit with black lace that resembled rose petals, that Ed had never seen him wear before. He wondered if Oswald had it tailored for dinner tonight, then discounted the thought. The suit was probably something old he had found in the back of the closet.

“May I get you gentlemen something to drink?” the waiter stood between them.

“What is the house special tonight?” Oswald asked.

“We have the alcoholic Love Potion Cocktail and the non-alcoholic Cupid's Cocktail.”

“Bring us two of your Cupid's Cocktails,” Oswald ordered for them both. Ed was grateful he remembered he did not drink.

“Very well, gentlemen.” The waiter waved over a waitress that placed two of the pink frothy drinks in front of them. He placed a thin menu before Oswald. “Would you care for anything off of the dessert menu, sir?”

“Something light, wouldn't you agree, Edward?” Oswald hummed as he read the menu. “No chocolate for you, if I remember correctly, let's see, aha,” he declared. “The strawberry mousse, please. Two of them” He handed the menu back.

“It will be brought to the table after dinner,” the waiter bowed. “Please, enjoy.” He left them alone.

Ed played with the straw of his cocktail. Funny names for cocktails, he mused to himself. He placed the end of the straw in his mouth, the drink tasted overly sweet to his tastes. He supposed it went with the theme of the place anyway. But he couldn't shake the feeling he missing an important clue. Something about the date… what was special about the fourteenth of February? Of course! The answer had been staring him in the face the entire time.

“A day shared by lovebirds, school children, and saints,” he posed the riddle to Oswald. “A day of feast and massacre, what am I?”

“I don't think I follow,” Oswald placed his fork in his dinner.

“Feast of Saint Valentine's, otherwise known as Valentine's Day, celebrated on the fourteenth of February, today,” Ed giggled. “It is Valentine's Day, Oswald.”

“So it is,” he put his fork down. “I must apologize, Edward. I had no idea it was Valentine's Day when I asked you to dinner. I hope I have not given you the wrong idea-.”

“Not at all! The blame is on both of us it would seem.” For such a smart man, Ed felt like such an idiot at times.

“Even so, if this makes you feel uncomfortable we can go back to the mansion.”

“Why should it make me uncomfortable?” Ed dug his fork into the pasta dinner. “We're just two friends eating dinner together. Although,” he chuckled. “I believe Butch and Gabe may have the wrong idea about tonight.”

“I’ll be sure to set them straight,” Oswald started eating.

“This is actually the nicest Valentine's Day I've ever had,” Ed shrugged. The holiday had never been friendly to him, no wonder it had slipped his mind.

“Now I don't believe that. A handsome young man like you must've been buried in Valentine's every year.” Ed blushed at being called handsome by Oswald.

“Not really,” he swallowed. “The closest I ever came to a Valentine was the day I found a chewed piece of gum in my shoe box at school.”

Ed thought about Kristen Kringle, he supposed if things had been different they would have been spending their first Valentine's Day together.

“My mother would buy one of those Valentine's boxes for school, she would sign them in different names and leave them around the house for me to find,” Oswald smiled. “I hated that she did that. But she didn't want me to feel left out, I suppose.”

Ed did not mention that he had never gotten a Valentine from his own parents, not one. But this time he wasn't alone, this time he had Oswald.

“Here's to not spending Valentine's Day alone,” he picked up his cocktail.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Ed Nygma,” Oswald held up his own glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Oswald figure out it was Valentine's Day and threaten the restaurant owner for an empty table? Of course he did. ;)
> 
> Happy (late) Valentine's Day Nygmobblepot family 😊


End file.
